The truth
by Jacob Douglas1
Summary: Do not read I am rewriting it got a PC. its crap
1. chapter 1

Prolog

Arthur notes

sorry it was short and crappy But it will improve I'm on moble so its really hard to type and stuff also The royal is the prydwen but renamed and Taken over by mm

And nova is 28 in this also this is LORE BREAKING a little But not much and im inporting this from my wattpad account.

Remember Henry and maxis They will be Important later on.

Hint for future chapters We will See the lone wander soon

\-- Henry pov

Hey Maxis Did you hear That damn Institute was destoryed by the minutemen? Yeah General Nate is really badass.

Shauns POV

Across the bar Shaun Over hears this and walks over there slowly

And says What did you just say? Henry Replys Saying that institute in boston its destroyed Didn't you hear?

His eyes shocked

No.

Shaun buys a bottle of whisky and

goes to his house which is owned by the Lone wander

He counts his Caps and thinks of what roads to take to get home while listening to the radio.

An hour later

His radio Turns from Way back home to a Minutemen announcement,"Capital wasteland we are the minutemen we are here To clear The capital and REBUILD AMERICA From the ground up Starting with clearing the wasteland From enclave Forces, We will be Starting as soon as the Royal lands in a month Untill then Stay safe" The radio message loops, Fuck! Shaun yells This general nate isn't going to live a month! He lays down and thinks of nova and how she will feel knowing he is The leader of a dead place

He lays down and sleeps

He wakes up and remembers everything from last night he decides he will need some supplies. He walks out into the misty foggy greenish morning air To moira Hey there Shaun what can i get ya? He says what he needs

30 minutes later

He walks out with His guns on his back and ammo in his backpack with some food and medicine He spent over 5000 caps with means He will need to Save the rest untill he needs to spend it, He looks over towards the salon and sees nova His beautiful wife he just looks at her stuned By how beautiful she is Nova looks at him with awe then approaches him and gives a kiss.After a few minutes of kissing she pulls off of shaun. Shaun you look beautiful today my wife

Nova Of course i look beautiful im your wife

Shaun chuckles I have question How do you feel about moving to boston?

Okay This is simple But the background isn't will explain later on


	2. The trip

Auther notes. Im looking for a editor or helper. Pm me if your interested.

I wanted this chapter longer but it would have been like 5 chapters

just saying the smut sences are horrible that why i made maxis interrupt them before it Went all the way.

But here we go yall.

sorry i really have got a idea on what i am doing i just write My ideas and stuff Anything after that i got no clue.

Nova* Why boston? Why not new vegas? or New york?

Shaun* Its safe there i know people there

Nova* I want to but. She stops and starts shaking badly

Shaun* Whats wrong?

Nova* I wanted to tell you before i left but your going to be a fath

Shaun kisses her he knew what she was going to say

flashback*

Father. Son are you sure you can handle this mission?

Shaun "Yes father we need the enclave if we are going to stop the brotherhood when they arrive And Im leaving you in charge You will not change my mind

Father , Very well *He gives shaun a hug and says i love you No matter what

End of flashback*

Later that day

Nova are you sure you want to move out of megaton? Shaun asks, How about john when he returns from maryland? Hes going to be worryed sick.

Yes I'm sure we can hire Henry and maxis to bring us with them to boston They have to bring Duncan down there nova says.Confidently. Okay nova we can leave tommrow with them I'll talk to them tonight in the bar.

Around 11pm

Way back home Plays in the background

Shaun is at the bar drinking a ice cold nuka cola when maxis and Henry comes in the door and Sits with him.

Shaun.Hey guys What are you having? Its on me.

Maxis says rum and a nuka cola

Henry says Ice cold beer

Shaun orders them and asks How much is it For me and nova to travel with you guys to the commonwealth? We are moving

Maxis says it will be 500 per person so 1000 caps and if you want to have the brahmin carry

Some stuff its 20 caps

Shaun. Okay He pulls out 1500 caps And slides it over Theres some extra. Maxis says i bet i can out drink you and if you win You can have half of the caps back if i win You have to buy me and Henry a ice cold nuka cola when we get to boson.

Shaun laughs and says im gonna win this bet Moria he Yells Give us the good stuff.

After a Night of drink Top notch Whisky and Rum Shaun loss the bet He surrenderd and went home to sleep.

In the morning he wakes up with a headache but its softens when he smells Eggs baking downstairs and his favorite song playing on diamomd city radio. He got up Changed into his combat armor and went downstairs to see his wife Looking sexy as fuck.

She was wearing nothing but panties and was cooking eggs and deer meat. As he eyed her curves he couldnt RESIST so he moved slowly not wanting to alert her He went up behind her and Started to Slide his hands down her curves. She looked behind her as to make sure it was him and not someome she then gave him a quick kiss before getting back to cooking. However he Moved in and kissed her neck. She let out a whimper as he Bit and sucked on her neck. She was getting wet at his touch. He grabbed her panties and sid them off. She let him and as she finished cooking she turned the shove off and turned to kiss shaun. As they were making out he picked her up and brought her to the "love" Seat and sat down with her on his lap.She Just kept kissing him. Then there was a knock at the door she jumped up and ran upstairs to put her combat armor on . He answered the door to see it was Maxis, Shaun backed up to let him in. Mornin shaun, Shaun replyed with a Good morning. Shaun asked what time are we leaving? He replyed at 10:30 Be ready by 10:10 we will meet outside the gate. He said Okay we will be ready by then. Maxis left and closed the door behind him.

2 hours later

Everything they owned Was now packed up And They were ready to Hit the road. They said good bye to their friends with promises That they will be safe and Visit every few months.

Shaun We gotta hit the road Henry says. Okay they walk out the gate to megaton and down a hill. Shaun looks over at nova and sees tears. Shaun says Dont cry baby we will come back often i promise. She Stopped crying and Loaded her Plasma rile and Said okay.

A hour away from the State line.

Hey Maxis How did you get into the Trading Business? Shaun asks. Henry saved me from these raiders at a place called nuka world It was full of raiders until general nate wiped them out.

It had lots of nuka cola. Dam That place sounds awesome or at least it would have been Before the bombs. Oh fuck yeah it Would Henry says. Henry says We should stop at that garage Upahead for the night its safe Or at least it was last time we camped there. Okay shaun me and Maxis go scout it out before we move up and be safe.

Shauns pov

Come on yets go He readys his Ak38 and Starts jogging there.

They both get to the door and he starts to count 3 2 1 They Both Jump in The garage to see a Millary jeep that they used back in ww2 and A few Lone wanders and on the back of that Jeep was a shit ton of gas a 50 cail and alot of guns and ammo. Holy shit Vehicles Maxis says. Yeah shaun walks around the Jeep and says holy shit They got Tires Not rotten tires but real tires. He runs to the front and pops the Hood. Holy mother of christ.

Incase you didnt know what she was going to say Nova is with child. Shaun is Going to Boston to confront General nate however He does not know that nate is his Real father.

sorry for the cliffhanger. Speaking of Hangers i am going to start a compaion story For john who is the lone wander and why he had to go to maryland.


End file.
